Find X
They made it to their hideout and Axl is saying something Axl: That's him. She got so shook for what the leader say Gumdramon: What's wrong? Axl: I told Signas you be about to help us force Sigma and his minion to be eliminated. But he say it won't work. You see whoever defeat Sigma will be a heroic reploid... and he has to have the right quality. Gumdramon: You mean... Whisper I think he means you're not cut out for the Job, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: (Sigh) Axl: I'm so sorry for that. Gumdramon: It's OK, we're good. Axl: You better leave before Sigma knows you're here. I'm terribly sorry. They left until the Robots are here, even Sigma has arrived with a flying bat Axl: Looks like they found them. Gumdramon: And DemiDevimon! Shoutmon: What are you doing here? DemiDevimon: Aw, these guys looks worried about me. If I were you I'd be more worried about my friends. Whisper: Gumdramon! Komasan: We're Surrounded! Sigma: You bring them to defeat me? Axl: They are. But they say that they can't defeat you! Sigma: Can't defeat me? Then who are they? Gumdramon:;We're not powerful enough to defeat you. Sigma: Oh, so I guess I'll hurt you. DemiDevimon: Well, they're all yours, Sigma He's gonna hurt them, but Axl stop him Axl: Run! They are running away with Axl Axl: This way! They made out Alive Axl: I'm sorry I got you almost killed. Shoutmon: It's not big deal. USApyon: Look, it's not your fault. Gumdramon want to save the World from that guy. Gumdramon: Well, yeah! But... it's no use. Whisper:So you WANT to save the world from him! Gumdramon: Well, you know.... Uh, Axl, isn't there a Nobody else who can defeat Sigma? Axl: Well, there is... A Maverick Hunter.. but he ran away. For nothing. I wish X was here. Shoutmon: X!? But X's is with us! He was fighting right beside us, 2 years ago. Axl: You mean you were with him!? 2 years ago? Gumdramon: Yeah, but he's not with us anymore. Do you know where he is? Axl: Well, I do know that ran off over there. But he disappeared, many years ago. I cannot believe you were with him, tell me more about him. Gumdramon: Of course. Axl: But first, we should leave city from Sigma. He won't ever find us. Meanwhile X is so sad, and his dog is worried about him Rush: X, what's with the long face? You have to be cheerful like us! X: I know... Rush: What's the matter with you? Oh... Let me guess... you still sad about Zero... right? X: Yeah. Rush: But don't worry. The Maverick Hunters will avenger his death. X: Yeah. I hope. Rush: X. Remember what I said. Be cheerful! X look happy, but still sad X: Yeah. I need so fresh air. Rush: Okay. He look at the window X: (Sigh) Meanwhile Our Heroes saw a Cliff Gumdramon: Oh no. Then Axl leap Axl: What's the matter? Gumdramon: We can't fly or jump that far. Axl: You can do it! It ain't that far! And Signas was right. Shoutmon: What do you say? Axl: Never mind! I'll show you how to do it! Minutes Later They are already leap Our Heroes made it to this place, and then the Signas told him, that they found him Axl: I knew it! X is here! They went off to find X and they found him got Corned X: Leave me Alone! Then the Heartless is gone Gumdramon: X! He though they might be one of them Gumdramon: X? It's us! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and Whisper! Do you know us? X wants to know who they are, and they are right X: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Whisper! Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! He hugged Gumdramon X: How did you become a Maverick Hunter like me? They heard screaming Rush: X! Help me! He's gotta hurt me! X: Rush! He must be in trouble! I have to help him! Shoutmon: Okay, we'll help you! They ran off